


Conflict Resolution

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, F/M, Fighting, Kissing, Making Out, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: A silly little thing just for fun. I love Co-worker AUs





	Conflict Resolution

She’s fuming. It’s clear in the way she marches down the hallway, employees jumping out of the way to avoid her. She’s a nice person yes -some would even say angelic- but she’s undeniably terrifying when she’s angry. And right now, angry just isn’t a strong enough adjective to describe what’s boiling inside her.

_ She’s going to strangle that man. _

She’d rushed quickly out of the house as soon as she got the news. Leaving her in a state of casual disarray. With wisps of hair escaping her ponytail and framing her face. Wrinkles in her formerly crispy shirt only half tucked into her skirt.

She stops in front of his office door, taking a moment for a few deep breaths. It won’t do if she doesn’t try to knock some sense into him  _ before _ strangling him. Abby throws open the door to Marcus Kane’s office, ready to unleash a fury like no other.

She practically growls when she catches sight of the look on his face. Clearly expectant of her visit. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” The words are spit with venom at him. Abby plants her hands on his desk loudly, leaning forward into his personal space. “How? Why? What is wrong with your head to make you think this is okay?” 

“I made a decision that’s best for the company. In my capacity as-”

“I don’t give a rats ass about  _ what’s best for the company. _ What about those  _ kids?  _ That paycheck is their only ticket to a hot meal, electricity, a place to sleep; and you’re going to take that away because it’s what’s  _ best for the company. _ ” Kane leans back in his chair, clasping his hands together and settling them over his waist. “It’s hardly good strategy to have  _ criminals  _ on the payroll Abby.” She looks like she wants to tear his head off, and he  _ knows  _ she could. He doesn’t let any emotion show, laying out the facts of his decision as if he was an outside party. Besides, he’d had Abby angry at him more times than he could count, and just because their relationship had taken a turn towards the better. Just because he maybe wanted to be more than friends didn’t mean he could risk the company to stay in her good graces. That’s not what a leader did. “They are  _ not _ criminals. They’re kids. Kids who made mistakes in their pasts and are trying for a second chance. Can’t you see that?” She hates the way he is always so calm and collected. Just once she wants to be able to get a rise out of him, a zippy retort an angered hiss,  _ something. _ Just to show that he actually feels. “That’s exactly the problem. They’re kids, and  _ kids _ cause trouble. Just think of all the things they could get up to.”

“Keyword being  _ could _ , but they won’t. Not when their future is on the line. Not when this is the only thing they have keeping them from being on the streets.” She’s trying to reason with him now. Her voice is softer, more open but still fiercely determined. Kane sits up, straightening the pens lined up on his desk. “You can’t prove that and I can’t take. It’s already done, they’ll finish out the week collect their checks and find something else.”  Abby bristles, red anger igniting in her wood-brown eyes once again. “You don’t get it, do you? You’ve never had to fight for what you needed. You didn’t go days without food just so your siblings could eat. You don’t know what any of that’s like because you grew up having everything handed to you on a silver platter!” The veins in his neck strain under his skin, muscles tensing as he tries to keep his face neutral. Failing when a brief snarl forms on his lips. “My upbringing hasn’t any correlation to a practical decision for the good of all that is Arkadia.” He forces the words out slowly, only hints of cracks in the clam of his voice. “Right, sure. So why don’t you tell me what it was like growing up in a million dollar estate? How many jobs did you work to pay your parents bills?” She leans back and crosses her arms over her chest. Watching the way his hand grips a 200 dollar pen in a vice-like fist. “I’ll discuss business with you, I’ll participate in idle chatter and pleasantries but what I will not do, is sit here and let you attack my family.” The cracks deepen, more and more of the simmering irritation in his stomach showing through. “It’s not an attack if it’s true.” 

Kane inhales sharply, fire behind his eyes. “I think this conversation is through if you would.” He gestures to the door, barely holding back a sigh of relief when she walks towards it. With her hand on the knob, already halfway out she turns back to him. “No. No, this isn’t over. Let me tell you something, Kane.” She walks back to his desk, seating herself on it. Claiming the small space between the desk and the chair he’s sitting in. “You don’t know those kids, you barely leave this office. You haven’t seen them slaving over whatever odd job their given. Stressing over  _ every little detail _ to make sure it’s perfect so they don’t lose their job. You don’t  _ know _ those kids, I do. So don’t try to tell me they’re a liability. So, give me your next excuse.”

He has an iron grip on the arms of his chair, breathing quick and shallow. How dare she? Storming into  _ his _ office to tell him what’s good for  _ his _ company. She had  _ no _ power over him and yet……he didn’t think he’d wanted to kiss someone this bad in his life. She was so  _ close, _ perched on his desk and towering over him as he just stared. He could smell her perfume and see the dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and... _ no. _ No, he couldn’t allow himself those thoughts. “This is my company and I’ll do what I please with it.” That made it worse, oh dear how that made it worse. 

She leaned forward, eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hair. She braced her hands on the armrest, fingertips inches from his own. And dear lord the thoughts running through his head were  _ sinful. _ Kane gulped, desperately trying to push them away before they created more issues than they already had. 

She licked her lips and he nearly whimpered. “Then by god do something  _ good!” _ She groaned in too many types of frustration. Doing something she knew would be a source of regret for years to come but she didn’t care to stop now.

Not when Marcus Kane’s lips tasted like expensive scotch. 

God, for such an insufferable man he was an  _ excellent kisser. _ It wasn’t something she ever considered. Never wondered if his lips were soft and plush or if his tongue could do more than bark orders, but oh what a  _ pleasant  _ surprise. For as harsh as he could be, he kissed with impossible tenderness. Which was sweet, but sweet wasn’t what this was supposed to be.

She wrapped one hand in his hair, tugging and pulling the dark strands. By some small miracle (or something entirely different)  _ he listened _ and kissed her harder. One hand tangled in the mess of her ponytail, trying to undo it. It was fumbling and messy and at a terribly awkward angle. Something that was just going to have to be fixed.

Marcus groaned in something that was close to relief when she settled herself in his lap. It was undeniable, the evidence that he wanted her. Clear as day in the tent of his perfectly pressed slacks. Pressing against her and sending delicious sparks of pleasure through both of them. Suddenly, Marcus pulls back, looking startled and confused. “I’m sorry...you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Jesus Kane  _ that’s  _ what you were thinking about during all that?” She gasps, less affronted and more confused. He sputters, shaking his head vehemently, “No  _ no, _ I mean I was thinking about other things too it’s just...God, are you going to make me say it?” She wants to laugh, the normally composed Marcus Kane can be a bumbling idiot if you mess him up a little. “I’m going to make you say it.” He gave a defiant look, still a bit of fight left in him. Which was neatly stripped away with one small brush against his groin. He mutters and grumbles something about  _ playing dirty _ , trying to compose himself. “I have reviewed the information presented to me and have decided to postpone the layoffs until further notice.” She rolls her eyes, sliding out of his lap. She feels much more comfortable talking about business in some semblance of a business-like manner. “Don’t bullshit, just say they can keep their jobs so I can kiss you again.” 

“Can’t we just cut out the middle-man and have you kiss me  _ now?” _ He begs more teasing than anything. She knows he’s perfectly capable of admitting she was right it’s just a silly little game between them. “Not a chance.” Marcus sighs, hands toying with the ends of her partially untucked blouse. Worrying it between his fingers. “Fine, they can keep their jobs,  _ but, _ any and I mean any trouble they cause is up to you to fix.” Abby laughed and finally kissed him again.


End file.
